Voltage regulators are frequently used for providing a load current to different types of loads (e.g. to the processors of an electronic device). In this context it is typically desirable to supply the loads with stable load voltages, even if the load currents vary. In other words, it is desirable to maintain a stable voltage at a load, even subject to changing load currents.